The Substitute
by Buffy2
Summary: Buffy's new substitute is a bit more than expected. But their relationship is doomed with both Snyder and Xander is on their tail,both making sure the relationship is nothing, but proffesional. Buffy has never met Angel before. (season 3).
1. The Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy characters if I did Buffy and Angel would still be together.  
  
Please, Please Please can you review. If u have any idea's u want to put forward, I'm welcome to suggestions.  
  
Buffy is still the slayer, but you barely hear anything about that.  
  
The Substitute  
  
"Now, everyone as we all know Mrs. James sadly died yesterday by unknown causes," Snyder explained. "So we have Mr. Angel in to take her class for her until we find a proper teacher."  
  
"Hope he's an Angel and doesn't give us any homework."  
  
"Ha, Ha", Buffy and Willow both fake laughed in unison at Xanders dumb joke.  
  
"Very funny Xander", Willow whispered to him just as the new teacher appeared in the room.  
  
A few gasps went round the class as they saw the new teacher. He was dressed in leather trousers and a tight v-neck top with a duster wrapped round his firm chest.  
  
"Hello, class I'm Mr. Angel, as that troll", a few people sniggered at that. "Probably just pointed out, but you guys can call me Angel." His voice sounds like a song Buffy thought dreamily.  
  
"Now to get to know your names I'm going to go through the homework asking if you did it. If you did you get a chocolate bar, if you didn't you get put down in my book. If you get putdown in my book more then five times, Detention for you. That seem fair?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good", Angel said. "So Darla McKenzie ".  
  
"Yes Mr. Angel, here." She strolled up to the desk showing off her long tanned legs, **Lucky Bitch** Buffy thought.  
  
"Thanks Darla, I'll go and collect them from everyone from now on instead of walking up to me it wastes time", he went through the list until he got to Buffy. "Buffy Summers, Buffy that's a pretty name."  
  
"Thanks, and umm no I haven't done the homework I was a bit distraught over Mrs. James that's all."  
  
"No worry, just one little black mark in my book is all. Just remember to do the homework tonight", he said looking down at her.  
  
"Sure", she replied. Looking up into his eyes. She got lost there **so soulful yet so brown and beautiful** she thought. **Wow is she beautiful, such pretty green eyes so full of emotion and they go so right with her beautiful creamy white complexion** he wondered.  
  
Who knew how long they looked at each other for, before Xander did a rather polite little cough. "Good, next Tamara Kohler have you done the History homework."  
  
He carried on through the lesson which Buffy had no idea was on. All she did all lesson was try to capture his soulful eyes again, last time she had felt such a connection and wanted to fill so whole again."  
  
All too soon the bell rang and she was about to leave class when Angel asked to talk to her. Willow told her they'd meet up and left Buffy standing there awkwardly.  
  
"Buffy, I didn't notice you taking down any notes in the lesson was there something wrong?" **He noticed little me **, she thought. **No silly he's a teacher that's his job**.  
  
"Sorry, Angel my mind just seemed to drift off that's all, I have a lot of pressure at the moment, my mother just got out of the hospital and my boyfriend Riley Finn, you may have heard of him, just moved back to his homeland". **She hasn't got a boyfriend, wow. Stop it Angel she's a student and you're a tutor now act like one.**  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know. Look if you feel like you are falling behind do tell me, because I could give you extra coaching or something. What do you say?"  
  
"That would be great, when could you do it."  
  
"Would Thursday night be okay with you, 8 0'clock I'll give you my address".  
  
**I'm going to the Bronze, that night with Xander and Will, but I'm sure they'll understand. Being schoolwork and all.** "Yeh sure, I'm free then."  
  
"Well here's my address," he gave it to her after writing it down. "If you feel you need any help my door is always open I haven't got any known relatives or a girlfriend so I'm there most of the time, just drop by and I'll help you out."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said beaming. **He hasn't got a girlfriend, he hasn't got a girlfriend**, she thought excitedly.  
  
"So what was going on between you and Mr. Angel today Buff." Willow asked. They were sitting at the dining table, Cordelia draped round Xander like they were glued together and Willow sat next to Oz.  
  
"Oh, he's giving me extra coaching lessons. I know we were Bronzing Thursday, but can I take a pass that's when the coaching is."  
  
"Sure Buffy, you know school always comes first", Willow answered.  
  
"On Buffs list it doesn't, I fear this might be more then just a tutor, student bond maybe a he is tutoring you in the language of love."  
  
"Xander, don't be so dumb." She said hitting him over the head with her bag, but in her thoughts she hoped that it was more than a professional bond too. 


	2. The Tutoring

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Buffy (if I did Buffy and Angel would still be together.  
  
Distribution: If you want to use some of my material, just contact me at SamMacArt@aol.com  
  
Sorry, I took so long updating I've been in hospital with low Hemoglobin and had to have a blood transfusion (still haven't found my blood type though). Thank you for all the nice reviews!  
  
This is dedicated to one of my good friends in hospital, Millie. Hope you fweel better now the operations over.  
  
Please R & R, Thank you to everyone who has already.  
  
The Tutoring  
  
"Bye guys", Buffy called to the retreating van, even though she knew Oz, Will and Xander couldn't hear her. She was standing outside Angel's mansion on Crawford Street in a tight, red, figure hugging dress that was less of a dress and more of a shirt. She wriggled nervously in her high, strappy sandals and wondered why she'd worn them in the first place.  
  
She walked over to the door and rang the large bell outside, she felt self- conscious waiting there and wished she'd brought along a jacket.  
  
While inside Angel was doing no better. He'd used countless amounts of gel trying to make one, small part of his hair stick up properly. Nothing seemed to work and he wondered why God was torturing him, he'd never seem to have this problem before.  
  
He heard the bell resound in the hallway, and put on the last bit of gel before calming himself and walking over to the door.  
  
Buffy inwardly gasped when she saw him. He was wearing a tight v-neck crimson shirt and a pair of black leather pants that outlined his lower half perfectly. She stared at him awkwardly for a few seconds before shaking off her reverie and smiling at him warmly.  
  
As soon as Angel saw her, he scolded himself for not wearing looser pants. His eyes drank in the sight of her and the skimpy dress she was wearing and he nearly threw her on the table there and then. He pinched his arm and stepped back to let her pass.  
  
"So Buffy", he asked, "where would you like to start?" At her puzzled expression he continued, "America or Britain, you did Britain last year but I figure you might want to catch up on that too, as its needed for exams, later on."  
  
"Well I better do first things first, I'll get British History over and then I can move on to American History. Besides English history has gotter be way easier, isn't Britain like wincey?" Buffy asked, her big eyes filled with confusion and once again Angel could feel himself turning hard.  
  
"Yes, its small", he replied to her. "But that doesn't necessarily mean it has less history", he added under his breath.  
  
"Well lets get started then", Buffy said, before Angel motioned her into a room. It was beautiful and had woodcarvings in every corner, the room was a crimson color with large, dark red curtains to match. There were at least thirty bookcases surrounding a small, antique, coffee table and two, comfy- looking armchairs stood by it. "God, Giles would love this", Buffy muttered. Astounded with the large room.  
  
"Pardon", Angel asked as he led her to the small table. "Who's Giles?"  
  
"No one important", Buffy replied, before putting on a large smile and sitting herself comfortably in one of the chairs.  
  
"Well lets get started", Angel said before picking a large book from one of the bookshelves and sitting right next to her. "We'll start with the Tudors as they're the most interesting", Buffy nodded absently, she was fine with anything, as long as she got to stare into those dark, chocolate colored eyes, she'd be contented all night.  
  
Angel opened a page in the book and began reciting from memory, only having the occasional peek at its page. " It all began with Henry Tudor, he won the war of the Roses against Richard III and was then proclaimed Henry VII, King of England. He had four children called Arthur, Henry, Mary and Margaret." He drifted on and on, while the whole time he was wondering if Buffy's dress would hitch any higher and Buffy stared longingly at his large, supple lips. That was until Angel realized Buffy wasn't taking any of this down, he snapped out of the lusty teenager mood he was in and went back into teacher alert. "Buffy, how come you're not taking any of this down, is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, umm", Buffy was finder it harder to get out of the mood she was in, than Angel had and to find a good excuse. Buffy's fingers suddenly found her pencil and she had a good idea. Buffy twitched her hand and 'accidentally' her pen fell off the table. "Because I can't find my pen," was Buffy's answer to the earlier question. "Oh, there it is on the floor", she continued, attempting to look surprised.  
  
"I'll get it", Angel bent down, just as Buffy did and they bumped foreheads.  
  
Both of them stayed there looking into the others eyes, completely unaware of anything else. They reflected one another's emotions of Love, trust, happiness and yet again Love.  
  
They both started moving in and just as Buffy felt the first brush of his warm lips, a voice from the hallway slurred, "God, peaches isn't that supposed to be one of your students." 


	3. Dreams Aren't Always Good Things!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Buffy (if I did Buffy and Angel would still be together.  
  
Distribution: If you want to use some of my material, just contact me at SamMacArt@aol.com  
  
Sorry, this is so short, I've been in hospital with low Hemoglobin and had to have a blood transfusion (still haven't found my blood type though). Thank you for all the nice reviews!  
  
This is dedicated to one of my good friends WiccaSweep, who is a big fan of this story. Thank you for your support.  
  
Please R & R, Thank you to everyone who has already.  
  
Dreams Aren't Always Good Things  
  
"Spike get out of here now!" Angel dew away from Buffy and shoved Spike out of the room and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Sorry about that ", Angel turned back to Buffy. "Spike is just a roommate staying for a while. Don't worry about him."  
  
"Now shall we get back to what we were doing", Buffy said saucily, bringing herself closer to Angel.  
  
"I don't know Buffy", Angel replied. "I'm you're History teacher, I could get fired if anyone found out."  
  
"Well, lets just make sure no-one finds out then", Buffy answered, before Angel cut her off with a kiss that soon became more passionate  
  
As Buffy started to unbutton his shirt, Angel stopped her. "Buffy are you sure you're ready for this?" Angel asked, looking deep into her eyes as he did so.  
  
Buffy paused for a few seconds before answering. "Angel just kiss me", and with that Buffy ripped off his shirt and started kissing him urgently.  
  
The next hour was a jumble of clothes, limbs and moans. Finally wrapped in the carpet, both too exhausted to do anything, they fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up to .  
  
"Buffy, Buffy wake up now".  
  
"What's wrong Angel", Buffy asked still half asleep  
  
"Buffy its me, Willow", ** Willow? ** Buffy thought. **But I'm at Angels, what she doing here**.  
  
Buffy immediately opened her eyes to find herself in a Sunnydale High classroom, with all eyes fixed on her. "Oh Shit!" Was Buffy's first response.  
  
Snyder stood at the front of the classroom with a smirk on his rat-like face. "Is there something you wish to tell us Miss Summers?" He asked connivingly  
  
"Not really, but thank you for asking Principal Snyder", Buffy plastered a fake smile on her face.  
  
"Well there's something I want to tell you" Snyder continued. "Relationships between teachers and students are strictly forbidden. If I find anyone, especially you Summers, ever, ever had a relationship with one of the faculty. I swear to God you will not see the light of day again."  
  
Just then the Bell rang for end of homeroom and start of first period. As Buffy left the room she distinctly heard a voice say, "I'll be watching you Summers."  
  
(For the people that didn't get it. The second chapter wasn't a dream, that actually happened, but at the beginning of this chapter Buffy was dreaming the way she'd liked it to have finished off. You'll find out how it actually ended in one of the next few chapters. Sorry if you didn't understand it, I know I should have made it a bit clearer, as none of my friends got it either.)  
  
*************  
  
"So how much did you hear, Will" Buffy asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Enough to know you got it bad for Mr. O'Connor", Willow replied, a sparkle gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg, How Much?" Buffy said sternly.  
  
"Well", Willow stood there thoughtfully for a few seconds. "A few moans, a one sided speech and just a Snyder came in, you screamed Angel's name at the top of your lungs. I bet even he heard it", she replied, smiling.  
  
""You're kidding about the last one, right?" Buffy asked madly, her future in High school was at stake here.  
  
"Yeh", Willow started laughing and Buffy let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been keeping. "Lighten up Buffy I'm sure no-one except for me or Snyder realized you were talking about Angel. That man has the ears of a vampire."  
  
"Who has the ears of a vampire", Xander asked. Coming up behind his two favorite girls, with his other favorite girl, Cordelia.  
  
"We were just talking about Snyder", Buffy replied, glad to see someone, who hadn't seen her little outburst.  
  
"Yeh, that rat looks like a vampire as well. Buffy, you should really put a stake in his heat and just wait for him to go poof", Xander said waving his hands around wildly.  
  
"I doubt Snyders a vampire, Xander, y'know with all the sunlight, but I agree he's some form of demon. We should look him under short, annoying, rat-like and enjoys torturing teenage kids. I'm sure we'd find loads of results." As Buffy entered a discussion with Xander about whether all principals were like Snyder, she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into a guy, sending both their things sprawling everywhere.  
  
"I'm so sorry", Buffy recognized the voice.  
  
"Angel", she said looking up at him, as she picked up her stuff.  
  
"Oh, Buffy I've been looking for you", Angel replied, standing up.  
  
"You have?" Buffy asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if we could talk . in private", Angel gestured to an empty classroom to the left of them.  
  
"Sure", Buffy replied, turning back to her friends Buffy added. "Look guys I'll meet you at break, okay?" Leaving before they had time to answer, Buffy followed Angel into the classroom .  
  
TBC.  
  
I was wondering if anyone could be my Beta reader, it would be a great help and I'd be able to get the next chapters up quicker. So please volunteer.  
  
Please R & R  
  
Here's to all the people who have reviewed once or more. Thank You  
  
T.K. - Thank you for being such a dedicated reader, you can give some great reviews. Thanks.  
  
Jen - Thanx for you're great review, I take it you think Spike coming in at the end is funny.  
  
Nadia - Thanks for your great review, I promise I will try to make it Mr O'Connor soon.  
  
Scs - Thank you for your review I'll try to put in more background.  
  
Kendra - Thank you for your great review, it was very self esteem boosting.  
  
Buffy Girl -Thanks for always reading this story, its great to know someone likes your work.  
  
Black-Ice-Fire. - Thanks for your three cool reviews, it was great reading them.  
  
Carmen Aurora - Thank you for your review, It was really sweet.  
  
Spuffy - Thanks for your review, It was great reading it.  
  
SlayerFan001 -Thank you for taking an interest in my other story too, its great to know you like them both.  
  
Alexis-17-btvs - Thanks for your review, Please read the second chapter!  
  
Yentruoc- Thank you for your original reviews. They were both really sweet.  
  
S.Mary - Thank you for your review, it was sweet.  
  
StarlightFlare -Yours was the first review I got, and it was great. So thank you 


End file.
